Air mattresses and the like are known in the prior art. These bedding devices are commonly used as additional beds in a variety of different situations. The present invention features an air mattress that comprises a plurality of additional compartments that allows the overall shape of the air mattress to be adjusted according to the user's wishes or needs. For example, a user may wish to raise his/her head and torso for added comfort. Or, in some embodiments, a user may wish to raise his/her legs (or a combination of his/her legs and torso and head).
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.